Natsu: Dragonslayer
by PieLover139
Summary: A short multi-chapter fic. Loosely based on Beowulf. When Grendel, the Death-Shadow, causes trouble to the Heartfillia kingdom, Natsu knows it's his duty to help King Jude. But, what he didn't know, is that a romance would blossom on his exciting adventure. NaLu - minor GaLe; GrUvia; RoWen & LaMi - maybe some others.


**Hi there!**

**Gomen for not posting chapter 4 of my story-with-a-super-long-name (let's just call it TUHSR).**

**This is loosely based on the long poem called Beowulf: Dragonslayer.**

**Lucy and the rest are coming in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do own Beowulf :D**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Romeo snuggled against the leg of his father, as Gildarts; the sea captain; began his tale.<p>

"Ahem," Gildarts cleared his throat, loudly. "Where should I start…?" he thought out load, absent-mindedly stroking his stubbly chin. "Ahh, yes. The beginning," he chuckled.

The bubble-gum haired boy rolled hid onyx eyes. "Ya gonna start the story, old man?" He then turned to his grandfather. "Jii-Chan, you're okay with me calling someone else 'Old Man' instead of you, right?"

"Shut up, Natsu," Makarov glowered at him.

"Now, _as I was saying,_" Gildarts said, drawing attention from the men in the hall. "In Denmark there is a king called Jude," he started.

Natsu's head perked up at the name of King Jude.

"One night, Jude was having a party with all his friends and family it was all going fine until he came…"

"Who's he?" Romeo asked, a gleam of curiosity cased his eyes.

"Grendel," Gildarts replied to the indigo haired 13 year old. "Grendel the Night-Stalker; Grendel the Death-Shadow; Grendel the Man-Wolf," the man recited, eerily.

At this point all Gray; Gajeel; Natsu; Laxus; Romeo; Macao; Makarov's eyes were glued to Gildarts.

"The door was ajar – but it wouldn't make a difference if the door was made of vice bars – so Grendel easily snuck in. He hid stealthily, out of sight. Then, when the time was right, he pounced out! Many ran for their lives, shrieking bloody Mary – Jude included. 30 men died that night, the rest of the guests barely made it out with their lives… And Grendel still visits that abandoned hall every night, scavenging for any man that is foolish enough to enter," he ended.

The resident males stared thoughtfully at the ground.

Natsu reminisced about his childhood, how he used to sit with a blanket near Jude's fireplace. Jude had helped his father greatly when Igneel was in need of a friend. Jude welcomed them with open arms.

Natsu also remembered a flash of blonde. '_Maybe I'm thinking of Auntie Layla… Yeah, Auntie Layla that's it...'_

…

"I'm going," Natsu said boldly to Makarov, "to fight Grendel."

"What?!" The short old man spluttered. "Are you an idiot?! No, wait, of course you are, you're you," he said the last bit dryly.

"Very funny, Jii-Chan. But I'm going."

"No, Natsu, you're not," King Makarov said, his stern eyes piercing through Natsu.

"Why not, Old Man? I'm the best one for the job. And I'll bring the other guys with me," Natsu tried to persuade the grey-haired man.

"Because, idiot, your father wouldn't want you to do something _that_ stupid."

"No, Makarov," Natsu said, absolutely serious – hell he was even using calling King Makarov by his first name!

"Nat-"

The salmon haired boy stalked out the room.

The King sighed, "Oh dear Mavis, please help that boy…"

…

"Come on, Flames-for-Brains. Suck it up, you're the one who wanted to go to Heartfillia kingdom," Gray turned to the other two. "And you two, as well."

Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus were all spewing their guts out on the ship, whilst Gray rebuked them.

And, of course, the ink haired male was the sensible one who didn't let Romeo tag along. Hell! Even Macao wanted him to go.

Gray exhaled, loudly. "I'm friends with a load of dipsticks…"

* * *

><p><strong>So… How was it? :D<strong>

**Please don't flame me! I'm an innocent little girl!**

**Sorry that it was so short. That's probably just a little bit more than chapter 1 in Beowulf.**

**This is probably going to be a very short story.**

**Pretty please could you leave a review, please! :D **


End file.
